camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cuchulainn's Spear
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Flamefang page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleWiseOwlz (Talk) 20:39, December 5, 2012 none There isn't any monster that would attack the mortals while the son wasn't there and interrogate them Hey! Hey there! Just wanted to say hi that's all. :-) also, wanted to ask, when was your first character got claimed? TheNephilims 08:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) oh? oh we're able to do the decorating by coding you can see that most char page use a very complex coding system you can check here ashlynn I made her page and its quite complex... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) told you...(kidding) anyhow if you want I can do it for you.... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) sure just tell me the font and colours that you want but dont get angry if I do it late cause I am a bit lazy... Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok I get it anyhow dont worry most of those that I help usually tells me to decided myself on the font ;) and I have the same problem anyhow do you need anything else? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) seriously dont worry...anyhow welcome to camp...officially Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ? whats a MUD? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:00, January 18, 2013 (UTC) games?? what kind of games... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) there's a diffrence?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Celtic myths?? tell me about it can you?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) really?? god thats wierd!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) god the gods anme thing thats quite interesting and sorry the link cant be open...I'll try tommorrow Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me the story?? I love listening to stories... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Let me guess your from india right?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) where is that?? I check google but its words are tooooo complex...anyhow sorry its a habit of mine to guess thing before thinking.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) No..*shakes head vigorously* asian girl over here sorry.... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it is beautirul...but that also depends on what country you talk about...so which place you want to travel to the most?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) movie like the movies??? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Like the movie...and maybe like the book the monkey king I think was the title... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) good luck on that!! and is that three places all that you want to go?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) wow your choice is not as close as where I'm living right now.... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) hey there are a few chinese here...and no I live in malaysia... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 18:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) done done with the coding see if you like it...and please change the pics to the pics of your choice and update the page please.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, k. thanks. Also, please remember to sign your messages with four tildes. TheNephilims 11:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) done done and done anyhow did you post at the harmonias cabin? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) posted back at harmonia's cabin and has already posted at the forest Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) sorry I'm sorry for replying late (if I reply late again please I.M me) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) sure sure I will fix that and tell you what was wrong so that you can prevent the problem from repeating .. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:49, January 31, 2013 (UTC) np no prob Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that it took so long to level you up! I quickly forgot and so busy! Forgive me! TheNephilims 05:17, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Late. Late again. Sorry. :-) Anyway, you're level four now! ;-) TheNephilims 08:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Next Sunday, my birthday, you'll be a level five user. :-) Do you have another character aside from Michael? TheNephilims 08:40, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Camp Half Blood Reaping Oh, yeah. It's still going on. It's an ongoing event, actually. So if you want to join, go and sign your username and character up. :-) TheNephilims 08:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) reaped You will be fighting against Nephy's character Cassandra, get in touch with them about picking an arena and getting started. Yo, Spear! We're reaped! Anyway, you're level five now. So what will our arena be? Water, I suggest? LittleNephilimShadows 02:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Otherwise, good luck! LittleNephilimShadows 03:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, whatever you want. I'll just make the forum and IM you again the link. And can you make the first move? LittleNephilimShadows 10:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Aww. Please? We'll start with talking, talking with our characters first., then. See, I don't really know how to start the fight with. LittleNephilimShadows 11:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) 0-o Sorry! I forgot, I was a bit preoccupied. :-) Thank you! LittleNephilimShadows 11:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I already posted. LittleNephilimShadows 11:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Well, I fixed it already. :-) LittleNephilimShadows 11:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You're always online at this time right? I'll be logging out now. I'm gonna eat dinner. :-) LittleNephilimShadows 11:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the lateness by the way. The internet always crashes and it wouldn't allow me to enter the arena's page. I already posted. LittleNephilimShadows 12:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Am here! So make the first move! LittleNephilimShadows 13:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) nephy/fight I messed up when I read the forum and Nephy doesn't have time for the fight, but so we don't hold up everyone being able to have a shot at fighting for weeks and weeks, I've deleted the fight (it hadn't really started anyway, all you guys had done was talk mostly), and paired you up with Jacob/Ambrose and reset the time period. hey hey I'm sooo sorry for my late reply on our rp but my e mail...*sigh* next time tell me...wait a day if you dont see me posting please tell me.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Here is where the reaping challenge will be :) Micheal vs Ambrose (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 20:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry Hey, Spear. So probably you received the news from Bach that I didn't have enough time for these days already and the fight was canelled and all that. I would just like to say my sorry to you because I really felt bad killing all the fun. So I just hoped that you'd forgive and understand my situation. :-) LittleNephilimShadows 08:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for understanding! Now, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! ;-) LittleNephilimShadows 08:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, you can get a prize for winning at the Reaping. Actually, there are choices. Choose the one that suits your liking. :)) Re: Well, that's really great! I'm so proud of you! LittleNephilimShadows 10:19, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Jeez, thanks! I never knew you liked Nephilims. :-) LittleNephilimShadows 07:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :/ Something is so wrong with the coding on Michael Greyson's page that it has caused the right rail to no longer function properly, this violates Wikia's ToU, even if it was by accident, the issue needs to be fixed or the page needs to be deleted. Sorry :/ There's a major coding issue with Michael's coding could you please fix it or get a blank made ASAP, thanks :) ~ Show my cards, gave you my heart. ~ ♥Wondereh♥